This invention relates to a post construction alignment and anchoring system and method for a building.
After a building has been constructed, vertical walls often deviate from a true vertical alignment in time, due to changes in soil conditions, age, poor construction, etc. This problem is especially acute in connection with basements, since any deviation of a load-supporting basement wall can cause significant problems in connection with the remainder of the building supported by the wall. Many techniques for correcting this involve major reconstruction and an expenditure of significant time, effort and expense.
Therefore, what is needed is a post construction alignment and anchoring system and method according to which a deviated wall can be moved back into a true vertical alignment and anchored in the latter position at a relatively low expenditure of labor and expense.